The School Years Grade 1
by KK Duke
Summary: Each chapter is an individual story. They are grouped together by year. Need to read if reading It Wasn't Suppose To Happen
1. School

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

This story will take place when KK is about to turn five. (August, 1980)

**School**

It was a bright sunny, summer morning and Uncle Jesse was having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper on the picnic bench outside watching KK play. Daisy was at work at the Boars Nest and the boys were off fishing, leaving KK and Uncle Jesse to man the farm as Luke would tell her when he went off without her. Uncle Jesse couldn't believe that KK was the same baby girl that was dropped on his doorstep three and a half years ago. Everyone had told them that she was a lost cause. Because of her autism she would never be able to succeed in life. Boy would he like to show her off now to those that said she was a lost cause. Sure, there were noticeable things about her that alert people that she would have special needs in school but with a little extra help in school there shouldn't be anything that she couldn't tackle.

KK could, when she wanted to cooperate with Uncle Jesse or Luke, say full sentences but usually it was one or two word answers to everything. But at least she was talking. There were times when she would just throw a tantrum fit but those were times when she was stressed out about something and just couldn't explain what was going on in her head.

Once KK learned how to walk, she explored the entire farm. There wasn't an inch of land that KK had walked on. She just loved to explore the world around her. Uncle Jesse found it fascinating that when one of the horses was favoring a leg, the other horses wouldn't let anyone go near it. If Bo, Luke or Uncle Jesse tried the other horses would do everything in their powers to prevent them from coming close.

One day, the three of them got busy talking to each other and wasn't watching where KK was going. She could see that the horse was in pain and wondered what she could do to help. She walked over to where the horse was and sat down and observed them. She sat there for a moment or two and then got up and close to the injured horse. Bo looked to see that KK wasn't where she was a moment ago and that she had wondered off to where the horse that was injured. Bo and Luke had a look of panic and started to go over there when Uncle Jesse told him to stop.

"Now look boys, they actually aloud her in. Let's not make the situation worse by scarring the horses, making them run and then hurting K in the process. Let's see what she can do," Uncle Jesse said.

KK petted the injured horse. She could tell it was the leg but didn't know why it hurt. "Ouchie?" she asked the horse which the boys could hear. The boys couldn't believe it when the horse nodded its head in a yes motion. The horse moved a little bit and KK said, "Shoe?" The horse once again nodded yes, or at least the boys believe it did. "Uncle Jesse fix," she said.

That was Uncle Jesse clue to slowly walk over there and try to take the horse to the barn to see if indeed it was the horseshoe causing the problem.

As soon as Uncle Jesse and the boys were in ear shot, KK kept saying, "horseshoe, horseshoe," and pointing at it.

"Okay, KK. Now listen to me. Try and get the horse to come to me," Uncle Jesse said.

"You promise to help the horse?"

"Yes, I promise. No harm will come to it."

"Okay, then. "Horsies, its okay. Uncle Jesse fix shoe. He promise he won't hurt her." Miraculously the other horses let her guide the injured horse to him and he promptly took it to the barn. As soon as Uncle Jesse had control of the mare and the other horses were backing away, Luke picked up KK and followed Uncle Jesse and Bo to the barn.

"Shoe rubbing on foot," KK said.

"Why do you think that?" Luke asked as they entered the barn

"Because,…" but KK couldn't think of the words to describe what the foot looked like.

"Luke, she's right. Look at the inside of the hoof. No wonder we couldn't tell." Uncle Jesse worked on fitting the horse with a new shoe while Luke taught KK how to clean out the hoof. Uncle Jesse knew then KK was a special individual.

Once in a while Aaron and Karen would come over to play. They understood they were siblings but that was the extent of their similarities. It always ended with KK crying over something. Both Aaron and Karen were much taller and heavier than KK and somehow she would get hurt in the process. KK didn't quite understand the word sharing and didn't understand why she had to share with her sisters.

Uncle Jesse remembered the first time that she introduced herself to Roscoe. She was mad at him for keeping Luke and Bo in jail overnight when they should have been at home entertaining her. He didn't know who were more shocked, Roscoe and Boss Hogg, or Bo and Luke by her boldness of telling Roscoe to let Luke and Bo out of jail.

"Go KK," Bo said encouraging her on.

"Take cousins out of jail, now," and "Where's the General Lee?" was all she would say over and over to him. It drove him crazy.

Normally Uncle Jesse wouldn't have allowed her to be the pawn of the boys escape, but figured she would help them in the future so he let her get her feet wet. Besides, Boss put them in there on a false charge anyways so what's the problem with having a little fun?

Uncle Jesse pulled her aside for a moment and told KK that the keys hanging on his belt were keys to the jail cell and to grab them and give them to Luke. He also told her that Daisy had the General waiting outside the door. KK studied the situation for a moment and then went in for the kill, grabbing the keys off Roscoe's belt and giving them to Luke. Luke freed him and Bo and the chase was on. Ever since then she loved when Bo and Luke would race the General and fly it over every creek bed that they could find.

Boss and Roscoe were too pleased that there was another Duke in town. Boss was even madder at Roscoe for allowing a three year old to beat him.

Uncle Jesse snapped back to reality as he watched KK interacted with the animals. They just seemed to a bond in a way that no one could explain. KK accepted them for who they were and they accepted her for who she was. He did worry about KK fitting in with the other kids. Although Aaron and Karen would be there with her, he didn't think that they would offer much protection for her.

"Uncle Jesse," KK said as she walked towards him. "Why do I have to go to school?"

"To learn stuff."

"Why can't you do it?" she asked trying to get up in his lap.

"Because I'm not trained to do it. Besides you'll be able to meet other kids."

KK started to cry. "Sweetheart," Uncle Jesse said, "Don't be scared. Remember what I told you – we'll be able to meet the teacher and some of your classmates before school start so you won't be frightened."

Uncle Jesse saw the Miss Tisdale riding up to where they were sitting. "I thought I bring this to you right away," she said showing Uncle Jesse a letter from the school. "Well, I must be going so I can get all this mail delivered, bye," and with that she sped off on her motorbike.

After she left, Uncle Jesse said, "Ever since you came along she hasn't been asking me out on a date." KK just looked at him with her thumb in her mouth, not understanding a word that he just said.

Uncle Jesse opened the letter from the school. He suspected that they would want to put KK in a special education class in order to help her catch up to speed with her peers. He had talked to Luke about it, indicating to him that she may not start kindergarten until the following year but instead enter a program call Young Fives which was a class for those past the preschool age, but not quite ready for Kindergarten.1

What Uncle Jesse found in the letter was quite different. The principal of Hazzard Elementary, Mr. Kilgore, wrote to him that although there was some deficiency in her communication skills that she was ready to enter into Kindergarten. He also requested that he attend a meeting along with Ms. Zang (Aaron's and Karen's mom) and the girls at 2:00 p.m. today to discuss the children's education. He didn't know what to expect. It was 11 now, so he figured by the time Bo and Luke got back here, it would given him enough time to eat and shower before heading to the school.

"Hey, I need you to get down so I can call your cousins," he said to KK and she did what she was told following right behind him.

"Law Sheep this is Shepard," Uncle Jesse called over the CB.

A few moments later, Luke answered. "This is Law Sheep."

"Hey I got a letter from KK's school and the principal has requested a meeting for today at 2:00 p.m. I want you to go with me."

"All right, we'll be home soon. Is KK right there?"

"Yes, she's patiently waiting for your and Bo's return."

"Put her on for a moment."

"Hi," she said as Uncle Jesse held the mic for her.

"Hey, have you behaved yourself?"

Confused, she looked at Uncle Jesse for guidance. "Say yes," he told her.

"Yes."

"Yes? You already getting letter sent home from the principal about you and you haven't even started yet."

KK was thoroughly confused and not sure if she should laugh or cry.

"Luke, she didn't get it, but I thought it was funny," Uncle Jesse

"Am I in trouble?" KK asked.

"No sweetheart. One day you'll understand though," Uncle Jesse said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon. Talk to you later, over and out."

"K, when a letter is sent home from the principal is mostly means that you did something very wrong. I believe that the principal had my number memorized and would call me all the time about what Bo, Luke and Daisy were doing to disrupt their classes."

"I haven't been bad," she started to cry.

"No sweetheart, Luke was teasing you," Uncle Jesse said as he consoled her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

A few moments later KK asked, "If I didn't do anything, then why the letter?"

"I don't know. They want you and your sisters there at the meeting. Who knows, KK? Let's go inside so I can make lunch for you guys before we leave."

When they got there, Ms. Zang didn't know why they were there either. "I tried calling Mr. Kilgore but he told his secretary that everything would be explained in the meeting."

Soon Mr. Kilgore came out of his office to greet everyone.

"Ms. Zang, I presumed," he said shaking her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Kilgore."

"And, Mr. Duke. How long has it been since I talked to you last?"

"Oh, at least 10 years. Sir, you remember Luke and Bo"

Both boys stuck out their hands to greet the principal that not too long ago was calling their Uncle, telling what trouble they had gotten into. "I hope this one," pointing at KK, "Isn't like the three older ones."

"Oh, I don't think so. But you never know – she's a Duke." Mr. Kilgore was not amused by Uncle Jesse statement.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Duke and Ms. Zang first and then I'll ask for the kids to come in after."

"Mr. Kilgore, is it okay if Luke comes in with me. I can explain why once were in the meeting."

"Sure that's not a problem."

The four of them, Mr. Kilgore, Ms. Zang, Uncle Jesse and Luke walked into a conference room and the door shut.

"Now what?" KK asked.

"Now we have to be patience and wait," Bo said.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know, K. I don't know what they're discussing."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know why you should be?"

"Okay then."

"Mr. Kilgore, Luke is KK's primary caregiver so that why I asked him to be involved in this meeting. I'm still her guardian, but these two have a strong bond and sometimes, because of the autism, he's the only one she'll communicate with."

"Yes, I have reviewed her file. I must congratulate you and your family for all the work you have done with her. Hazzard Elementary has seen it's fair share of student with this disorder and so far, KK is the most prepared child with autism that I have seen to enter Kindergarten. She does have some problems with reading and speaking in entire sentences but as the year goes on those skills should come about."

"So then why are we here?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Here the situation. I only have your three children entering our kindergarten program this year. To have a class for only three children is not cost-effective. What I have decided, if its all right with all of you, is to put these kids in the first grade."

"Wait a minute, K going into the first grade?" Luke asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"KK is smarter than what you might tend to believe. She excels in math and science and most of everything that she was tested for. Granted English skills will need to be worked on, but she's not that much behind. Most kids don't always speak in complete sentences until they have been attending school for a while. She'll be fine."

"Sir," Uncle Jesse interrupted, "The other problem is a lack of social skills. She's afraid of going to school. She doesn't know any other children besides her sisters and I afraid to say that they don't quite get along that well either."

"There will be a time of adjustment and hopefully KK can meet her teacher before the start of the school year. Just call my office the week before school starts and I will arrange something," Mr. Kilgore said.

"Well, it's fine with me if the girls enter the 1st grade. I'm sure they are more than ready," Ms. Zang said.

"I guess. I'm not too sure about this but…"

"Worse case scenario, Mr. Duke is that if it's not working out we'll take her out of that class and send her to another school district for Kindergarten, but I have faith in the kid. She should do quite well. Also, she will have help. Not all first graders are at a 1st grade level in each subject."

"Okay then. We'll see what happens."

"Let's bring the girls in and explain to them what's going on."

The girls were told about the situation about why they were being placed in the first grade. It didn't matter to KK one bit because she didn't even want to go to school, but Aaron and Karen took it as a badge of honor of being able to skip a grade. Before they knew what had hit them KK, Karen, and Aaron would become well adjusted at school and making friendships that would last a long time.

**The End**

_Writer's Note: Yes, I know that wasn't a real adventurous story but it had to be told so that it would explain in the "It Wasn't Suppose to Happen" serial why KK was only seven and in the third grade. _

1 Where I grew up, each student entering kindergarten takes a test to see if they are actually prepared to enter Kindergarten. If not and they're past the preschool age they enter a program that was called Young Fives which was an inbetween of Preschool and Kindergarten and then enter Kindergarten the next school year.


	2. First Day Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

This story will take place when KK is five. (August, 1980)

**First Day Blues**

Uncle Jesse could tell that KK was nervous. Her hand was cold and clammy and she tended to hide behind his pant leg. She tried to be brave, but he knew that it would be hard when they would part. Luke, Bo and Daisy were there to lend her support but even them found it hard to be there. Aaron and Karen, KK's triplet sisters seem to have no problem adjusting to leaving their mother for the first day of school. KK had a chance to meet the teacher who was a nice lady named Ms. Kingman, but still that hadn't made her very comfortable. Uncle Jesse could see Aaron whisper something into Karen's ear. Soon Karen left Aaron's and came over to KK. Almost a head taller than her older sister, Karen told KK to take her hand and that they would go to class together. KK gave the look of dread to Uncle Jesse and then to her cousins, but they had to let her go at one time or another. After a bit of prodding, KK went with Karen into the classroom. Both Uncle Jesse and Ms. Zang, Aaron and Karen's mother, decided that it would be best to split Aaron and Karen up and have KK with Karen. Aaron and KK did not have the best relationship, so to make it easier on KK and the teachers involved, K and Karen were together. Soon the bell rang and all the kids went into their respective classroom and began their first day of school. Karen had strict orders from her mother to stay by KK's side. Ms. Zang didn't quite understand what KK was so afraid of, but she gather that she wasn't gonna have an easy time adjusting to being away from her family.

Ms. Kingman had the children sit in a circle on the floor. A young boy by the name of Matt Matthews set next to KK. "Hi, I'm Matt."

KK was unsure what she was suppose to do until Karen said, "Hi, I'm Karen and this is my sister KK. She's a bit shy, but hopefully she'll warm up to you." Surprisingly, KK said hi to him. Karen was shocked because she never said anything to anyone she didn't know. Karen smiled her approval at her.

Ms. Kingman wanted each person to introduce themselves and talk about their family. Ms. Kingman had understood the situation with KK but she hoped that the more she pushed her to talk in the beginning the more she would get comfortable talking to other classmates. When it was KK turn to talk, she could feel the eyes on her and freaked out. Karen didn't know if she should talk out of turn or watch her sister run for the hills. Suddenly, a boy's voice started talking.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I know that this is KK and that's her sister Karen," he said trying to calm K down. "I know that KK's a bit shy, but if you give her a chance to get to know y'all she'll come around."

"KK," Ms. Kingman said, "Why don't you talk about your family?"

KK looked at Karen and then at Matt for some type of sign. She wasn't sure what sign she was looking for, but something. "Go on, K," Matt said. "We're all nervous as you are." Matt grabbed her hand and squeezed as a sign of encouragement.1

In a quiet voice, barley audible KK began, "My name is KK Duke. I'm only five, but in the first grade. I live with my Uncle Jesse and three cousins Luke, Bo, and Daisy."

A moment past and KK thought she had to say more when Ms. Kingman said, "Thank you," and asked another student to speak about their family.

After the introductions were finished, Ms. Kingman talked about the upcoming school year and what would be expected out of them. By the time she was speaking it was time for recess.

"What's recess?" KK asked her sister.

"Its time where we go outside and play."

"Play?"

"Yeah, on that stuff out there," Karen said pointing to the swings and slides and other playground equipment.

Matt walked over to where Karen and KK were getting ready. "If you want, my friend Jim and I will sit by you."

"I guess," KK said.

As the children filed out, Ms. Kingman stopped KK. "Can I talk to you for a moment, KK?"

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, I just want to talk to you for a moment."

"I'll meet you by the swings, over there," Karen pointed and was off.

"How is today going?" Ms. Kingman asked.

"Fine."

"Do you know what assigned seating is?"

"No."

"Well its where you'll sit for the school year. I was wondering if you would like to sit with anyone particular?"

"Well, yes. Karen and Matt and his friend Jim."

"Do you feel comfortable with them?"

"I guess, Matt's been nice."

"Okay, now go off and play."

KK was about to get on a swing when a big kid bullied her off the swing. Being a Duke, fighting was a first option. She tried to swing her fist but was caught by her sister Karen before making that mistake.

"Listen KK, they're much bigger than you. Besides, you're Uncle and my mother will have a fit if you get into any trouble or hurt, especially on the first day of school," Karen commented.

KK was totally disgusted. Dukes just didn't back down, but then again there was an always an appropriate time to fight and I guess right now wasn't the best time.

"Those kids are sixth graders. They think they rule the school. These particular kids love to bully the small kids. Unfortunately, K, you're considered small," Matt said seeing what had happened.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder."

"You say you're a Duke? I take it your Uncle is Jesse."

"Yeah. How do you know him?" KK asked.

"Everyone knows the Duke family and the General Lee."

Before KK had a chance to ask any more questions it was time for the class to come in.

Ms. Kingman began class again by assigning seats to children. As promised, Ms. Kingman put Karen and KK with Matt and Jim. Karen seemed to have an instant chemistry with Jim just like Matt and KK did. After assigning the kids seats, Ms. Kingman began their first lesson. She wanted each student to write something about their family and its members. Suddenly KK became anxious. She could barley spell her name correctly let alone try to write something intelligent about her family. She looked over to what Karen was writing but could had a hard time trying to figure out what she wrote. She didn't know what to do and for the first time there wasn't Luke or Uncle Jesse to help her out this.

Ms. Kingman watched as KK struggled. She could tell that KK didn't have a clue as to what to do. She figured that she understood the assignment but putting words on paper might be a struggle. Ms. Kingman asked to see KK out in the hall.

"KK, are you having a problem with the assignment?" She asked in a caring voice.

"Yes."

"What problem are you having?"

"Know what I want to say, can't write it though."

"Have you practice writing at all?"

"Not really. I can only print my name."

"Okay, what about this. Go home tonight and have some one write down what you want to say. Have them leave enough space so that you can copy down what they write."

KK and Ms. Kingman both returned from the hall and it was about time to go for the day. KK felt that she would never get through this school year and couldn't wait to leave the room.

When KK returned to the room Karen knew something was up. She knew by the look that KK was about ready to cry and only hoped that she could hold it in until the bell rang.

Luke was standing right there for KK and KK practically leapt into his arms and bursted into tears. This was not the way that anyone wanted KK's first day to turn out. Luke tried to figure out what was wrong but KK was inconsolable and wouldn't let go of Luke.

After a few minutes KK still would tell him what the problem was. Even Ms. Kingman was a bit confused believing that everything had gone fine and wasn't expecting such an emotional outburst. The only thing Luke could do was wait for KK to calm down and tell him what was wrong.

It would be another 10 minutes before KK would feel safe enough to lift her head from Luke's shoulder.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Luke asked.

"I hate school," a very upset and angry KK said.

"Why do you hate school?" Luke said with a smile.

"Because," was all KK would say.

Aaron and Karen were also waiting for a ride home from Luke. Karen said, "Maybe I can explain," and got a dirty look from her sister KK.

"Than you explain why, K" Karen said.

After a few moments Karen spoke. "She doesn't like the fact that she's away from her security, meaning her family. At recess today, some sixth graders pushed her off a swing. She wanted to pound them just like any Duke would but I stopped her considering they were much bigger and probably would have hurt her. And even if she wouldn't have gotten hurt, she and I would be in deep trouble. Her for getting into the fight and me for allowing her to. And then the assignment at the end of class."

Luke returned his attention to KK who was still in his arms, "What happen at the end of class."

KK wouldn't answer him and laid her head on his shoulder. Luke figured that she was lost in her own thoughts. Something that she did when she didn't want to answer the question or didn't know how to answer it.

Ms. Kingman spoke. "I had assigned the children a writing activity but KK could not do it because she cannot write yet."

"Is that the problem, K?" Luke whispered in her ear.

KK, who was facing away from Luke, turned towards him and nodded her head. "I'm dumb," she said to him.

"K, you're not dumb. Just a bit behind everyone else. Most of these kids have a year of school their belt, where you, Karen and Aaron are just starting. Besides you've just turned five where these kids are six or seven."

"Karen no problem."

"K, I don't know how to write and spell either. I just pretended to know what I was doing."

"The only reason why I assigned the activity was to see where everyone was at KK," Ms. Kingman said.

"Look at me K," Luke commanded of her. She lifted her head up to look at him. "This is why you go to school. To learn how to read and write and what science is and how to compute math. You're not going to know how to do everything after the first day of class."

"You'll get the hang of it, KK," Ms. Kingman said. "Do what I suggested and soon enough you'll get it."

"What did you suggest to her?" Luke asked

"That a family member writes down what she says about her family and then she can copy it."

"Well do that. Come on Karen and Aaron, your mother and Uncle Jesse will wonder where we're at," Luke said and they left the classroom.

Luke CBed Uncle Jesse and told him that they would be late and that he would explain as to why when he got home.

The three girls sat in the backseat with KK behind the passenger seat, Karen in the middle and Aaron behind Luke. KK just stared out the window ignoring what was going on in the car. Aaron was bragging about how her day went with her teacher Mr. Hiller. She showed Karen and bragged a bit about how he complimented her on her writing style.

Luke slowed the General down to a crawl when KK got fed up with Aaron and said, "You have to be the best at everything, don't ya Aaron." Then KK crawled out of the little window and went sliding down the hill to the road below.

"Damn it," Luke said as he put the General in park and got of it. "Wait here and Karen call Uncle Jesse and let him know what happened," he said and than went down the hill following the path KK took.

Fortunately for Luke it wasn't hard for him to find KK. She had scraped herself pretty bad sliding down the hill, going over some sharp rocks.

"Leave me alone," she cried to Luke. Luke stopped where he was at hoping that KK would move farther away.

"K, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care, everyone knows that I'm dumb, she started to walk backwards, away from Luke.

"K, you're not dumb," Luke said following her.

"Look at Aaron; she already has a writing style," KK said stopping.

"Yes, so what?"

"I should be able to write. Even Karen has some type of idea of what to do."

"K, you're hurt pretty badly. Let's go home and we can talk about this.

"Mr. Duke, this is Karen," Karen said over the CB hoping that they were listening.

"Hey Karen, this is Bo. Where are you guys?"

"It's a long story, but were at Junction 18 and 23 and Luke had to go and chase KK."

"What?" Bo said in the CB.

"Here, give me that," Karen could hear Uncle Jesse saying.

"Okay, Karen what happened."

"K had a pretty rough day to make a long story short. She feels that she's dumb and Aaron didn't help much bragging about her day."

"Hey," Aaron said feeling hurt.

"Well, you didn't."

"All right you two. We'll be on our way soon."

"Mr. Duke, KK and Luke followed down the embankment on 18."

"Thanks Karen.

"Come on KK," Luke said, trying to coax her to him.

"No. I don't want to go back to school."

"K, I can't promise that. You have to go to school," Luke said.

KK was so confused that she didn't know what to do. She just stood in the middle of County Road 18 and cried, but watched Luke to see if he would come closer.

A few moments later Luke could hear the engine of Uncle Jesse's pick up. Uncle Jesse stopped it out of site and he and Bo slowly walked up to where they were standing. Luke told them, by hand signaling them to stop where they were at.

"KK," he tried to get her attention but it was to no avail. She was hurting so much inside that she hid within herself. Luke needed to grab her back from the void and the only way he knew how was to sing to her. Uncle Jesse whispered in Bo's ear that he was going back to the pick-up to grab the first aid kit, realizing that bleeding scraps needed to bandage up.

"Bo," Luke called at him. "You ready to sing?"

"What?"

"You know the song, "I'll Fly Away"?"

"Yeah"

Start singing it. It's one of K's favorite. It's her safety net. Once she hears it she'll come back. Bo and Luke started to sing it. And true to Luke's word something seemed to change in K's demeanor. Luke stretched his arms out to her, showing to K that he meant no harm.

"That's it K, come to me," he whispered to himself inbetween rests in the music.

Soon KK was in reach and Luke grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"I hurt," K said as Luke cradled her in his arms.

"I know sweetheart," he told her as he took her to Uncle Jesse pick-up to be bandaged up.

"Bo, take the General and drop off Aaron and Karen. Uncle Jesse and I will take KK home. I'll wait for you to get back before I explain what happened today," Luke said as he looked down at a sleeping KK.

When Bo entered the General, he asked Aaron and Karen, "Are you girls ready to get home?"

"Is KK all right?" Karen asked with concern.

"Yeah she will be," Bo said. And with that nothing else was said on the ride home between Aaron and Karen.

Aaron and Karen said thanks to Bo for the ride home. Neither one worried about how they would get to school tomorrow at this point. Karen was none too please about her sister's behavior.

Ms. Zang opened the door and couldn't wait to greet her two daughters.

"Aaron, did you have to rub it in?"

"Give it up Karen. KK just needs to have tough skin," they argued as they walked in the door.

"Hi Mom," they said in unison.

"K needs to have tough skin. Think about it, Aaron. You and I have left mom's side plenty of times before today. I don't think KK ever has."

"Kids, what happened?" Ms. Zang asked.

"Aaron's big mouth, as usual," Karen said.

"Whatever."

"Okay you two. Karen start at the beginning," Ms. Zang said.

"You know, Aaron," Karen said ignoring her mom, "That's real great that you're so smart. That you can put sentences together and that the teacher likes you. But please don't add salt to the wound when you're in front of KK. She already knows that she's different and that school will be a struggle. Don't tell her how easy it is for you."

"Karen, if you like KK so much why don't you just go and live with her? Then you can be stupid as much as she is."

"Aaron Marie Zang, you never call your sister stupid. She has a disability that she can't help," Ms. Zang screamed at her daughter. "Now, both of you sit down and talk civilized to me." Both Aaron and Karen sat on opposite sides of the table never taking their eyes off of each others.

"Karen, you begin…"

"Ow…." KK screamed as Luke put medication on her scrapes to prevent infections.

"I know sweetheart it hurts, we're almost done," Luke tried to comfort her but it wasn't really working well.

The engine of the General could be heard. KK squirmed out of Luke grasp and ran outside.

"I swear that kid is a stick of butter. Always able to squirm out of any grasp," Luke said.

"Let her go Luke. We've got most of them cleaned up and bandaged."

KK saw the Bo climbing out of the General and ran to him. Seeing this, Bo got down on one knee, grabbed her in a bear hug and picked her up. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked KK.

"They hurt me."

"The medication hurts, not Luke or Uncle Jesse."

"Yeah but still!"

"I know, but they're trying to keep your boo-boos from getting worse than they are."

"It still hurts."

"Yeah I know. You want to tell me what happened today?" Bo said loud enough so that Luke and Uncle Jesse who had chased after KK could hear.

"I hate school."

"Why?"

"Because everyone knows what they're doing but me."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because everyone but me did it"

"Did what?"

"Did…" a frustrated KK tried to think of the word. "I don't know remember. See, I am stupid."

"KK," Bo said walking away from Luke and Uncle Jesse, "Let me tell you about my first days of school. Bo explained to KK that he didn't have a clue of what the teacher told him and that he felt the same way that she did right now. "See in time, I got it and you will too. Just got to give it a chance."

Luke wanted to follow Bo, but Uncle Jesse stopped him. "Let Bo handle this. Remember he struggled in school, especially in the first days. He was truly behind his peers. Let him put the perspective that she's not the only one that has struggle with school and she won't be the last. Let's go back inside and get lunch ready.

Bo and KK sat down on the other side of the barn where nobody could see them from the farmhouse. "Have you ever had a strong dislike for a person so much that you wanted to wish they weren't blood kin?" KK asked Bo after Bo finished his story.

"No."

"I think I have."

"What do you mean, K?"

"Since we realized that we were sisters, Aaron always has to be better in everything that we do. There's never a time that I'm better or even Karen. I like Karen, but Aaron…"

"Is that what happened today on the way home?" Bo asked.

KK didn't want to talk about that but realized that Bo may understand. "Why is she so much better than me?"

"Aaron is more talented in some things. But watch out because you'll be better and so will Karen. Don't let her bragging get to you."

KK got up and crawled on Bo's lap and got her self comfortable. "I love you," she said to him and gave him the biggest hug she was capable of.

"I love you, too," he said and returned the hug back to him.

A few moments later Bo spoke. "You going to school tomorrow?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to get use to this idea, ain't I"

"Yeah. I didn't like school either, but I made it through. Believe me, if I made it, you can too."

A little while later, Bo carried KK into the house and she announced that everything was okay now and that she would go back to school. Both Luke and Uncle Jesse wanted to know what Bo had said to convince KK that school would be okay but knew better of it.

School would eventually become easier for KK. She would still struggle with English, but it was supposed to come to her eventually, wasn't it? That's what Mr. Kilgore and K's teacher, Ms. Kingman had said. But it was almost November and KK was becoming more and more frustrated with the lack of progress. Maybe it wasn't all KK's fault as many surmise. (Y'all come back and read my next story in the series).

1 Remember this happened in 1980 and in a small town. Things like this a kid could get away with and nothing would be thought of it. Today is another story – Sad how times have changed, ain't it?


	3. I Have Had Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

This story will take place when KK is five. (Late, 1980)

**Note:** There are parts in this story that could be seen as emotional abuse. If you are offended please realize that this is fiction and the person being abuse comes out fine. I do apologize, but my creative side got the best of me and I couldn't let the character leave without a final stand, although I promise the person that got the wrath will have a final say to the abuser. (I know it sounds confusing but you'll see what I mean near the end of the story.)

**I Have Had Enough!**

The back door slammed closed. It was late October, 1980, and five-year old KK Duke made her announcement that she was home from school. She ignored her Uncle Jesse in the kitchen and went towards her room. Bo and Luke, who were in the living room, she ignored as well and slammed her bedroom door shut after she entered it.

"What in the world was that all about?" Bo asked, knowing that no one had any answers.

"Now boys, let her have a few minutes to cool down," Uncle Jesse ordered.

"But," Luke started.

"No buts about it," Uncle Jesse interrupted. "When she wants to talk, she'll talk. I know you have her best interest at heart but she'll let us know when she's ready."

"I hope it ain't about Aaron again," Bo said.

"No, I doubt it. Karen kinda of put her in her place according to what Ms. Zang said," Luke stated.

"Boys, I think this is something bigger than sibling rivalry. I think this has to be something with school. The last few days she has been upset for awhile after she has returned home from school," Uncle Jesse said.

Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse waited for a few moments for KK to come out but she didn't. They went back to what they were doing, but wondered what was giving KK such a problem.

What they didn't know was that KK was struggling with the rigors of school. She hated almost every minute of it. She wondered if Bo hated it so much how did he get through. KK didn't know whether to laugh or cry about school. It had only been the second month of classes but she already felt that she was losing ground and was far behind her classmates.

Ms. Kingman was always nice to the children when the adults were around but in the classroom was another story. KK wondered if she was out to get her. KK knew that it didn't make any sense but then again, nothing actually made sense in Hazzard. She was only five, but already knew that rule.

Soon dinner was ready and Uncle Jesse knocked on the bedroom door to tell KK to come to the dinner. When he knocked there wasn't any answer so he knocked again. "K, come on now, it's time to eat dinner." Still there wasn't any response.

"Luke,"

"Yes, Uncle Jesse," Luke said from the kitchen.

"See if you can get her out of there. She ain't responding. I reckon she might be asleep or something."

"Sure, no problem."

Quietly Luke opened the door to find KK sprawled on Daisy's bed, books opened all over the bed and KK sound asleep. Not that Luke meant to pry but he noticed something at the bottom of her backpack. It was a letter meant for Uncle Jesse from KK's teacher Ms. Kingman.

Dear Mr. Duke:

I am writing to each student's parent or guardian discussing what progress they have made in the last two months.

KK excels in math and science and is ahead of her peers.

Unfortunately, she is far behind other students in the class regarding her English skills. She has not made any effort in trying to learn how to read or write.

Please call me to set up a conference with me to discuss this situation.

Luke couldn't believe what he was reading. KK always wanted to know the why answers to everything. Not wanting to learn was not the way KK acted. Luke stepped out of the room with note in hand, intending to speak with Uncle Jesse right away.

"Can't it wait Luke?"

"No it can't."

"Okay, then Daisy, Bo, please finish getting dinner ready."

"Sure, no problem," they both said.

Luke and Uncle Jesse went out to the porch. Luke wasn't sure how to begin so he showed Uncle Jesse the note. After Uncle Jesse read it he looked up at Luke and said, "Well, what do you think?"

"To be honest with you Uncle Jesse, that's not the KK I know."

"I would have to agree with you. KK always wants to learn. What do you think is the cause of a note like this?"

"I was hoping you could shed some light to me. I knew she was going to struggle, but…"

"I wonder if KK is more than Ms. Kingman can handle."

"What do you mean more than she can handle?"

"KK's needs maybe more than anyone of us can handle."

Luke did not know if he like the sound of where the conversation was going, "What are you getting at? Throwing her to a boarding school?"

"What?" Uncle Jesse was surprised at what Luke had said. "What makes you think I want to get rid of her?"

"Well, you said she may be more than anyone can handle?"

"What I mean was that she may need more individual attention. Maybe it is best to pull her out and put her in a kindergarten class or special education class."

"That's one way to kill self-esteem."

"Luke, I know, her self-esteem is probably at an all-time low right now, but why have her struggle for the rest of her life. Pull her out and find a school where her individual needs can be meet."

"No."

"What do you mean no, Luke?"

"I meant what I said. I know that kid. It's not like she hasn't tried."

"Luke, that's not what I'm saying…"

Luke interrupted Uncle Jesse, "You can't do that to her." Luke hadn't meant to get upset with his Uncle but it was like he was giving up on her. He took a few breaths to calm down and then said, "Let's get KK's version of the story before we do anything drastic."

"Okay. Let's go talk to her right now."

"Dinner is about ready," Daisy said when she saw Uncle Jesse and Luke return from outside. Both she and Bo had heard the entire conversation and didn't know what to do.

"We may be a few minutes, so please keep it warm," Uncle Jesse said as the two went into KK's room.

"Poor kid. I know I struggled but probably not as much as she has," Bo commented to Daisy.

"Yeah, I can remember you coming home in tears. At least you can express your emotions unlike KK. For her, it builds and builds until she burst. If anyone can help, it would probably be you, Bo." Daisy said.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the only one that understands anything about struggling in school. Luke had the smarts and I had the looks. Then you came along and was treated like a bratty baby brother."

Luke like shook KK awake. She was startled by all the activity but soon realized it was Luke and Uncle Jesse.

Sitting up, "I take it you found the note," KK said dejected.

"Do you know what you're teacher wrote?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"No, not word for word but I've got a hint. Math and Science great, English flunking."

"What's going on?" Luke asked out of concern.

"I don't get it. I don't understand what letters are. I look at a book and to me it looks like a bunch of pictures. I couldn't tell you what an "a" is from a "b." It doesn't make any sense to me."

"I read to you every night." Luke said.

"So?" KK asked.

"Nothing makes any sense?"

"Nothing. I've tried telling Ms. Kingman but she keeps telling me in time it will become easier. When does it become easier, Luke?" KK asked with tears coming out of her eyes. Luke picked her up and hugged her. "It will eventually, but first we have to figure out the way you learn information."

"Hey you two dinner is probably ready," Uncle Jesse said a few moments later.

"I'm not hungry," KK said.

"K, you've got to eat something," Luke commented.

"I'm sad. I feel like a failure, probably because I am one."

"KK, why do you put yourself down?"

"Why, everyone else does."

"Who's everyone else?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I've tried telling Ms. Kingman that I don't understand reading or writing. You know what she told me once?"

"No, what?" Luke calmly asked trying to calm KK down, but it was no use.

"She told me once, when it seemed like everyone was struggling, that she didn't have time for me. That I was a charity case and she didn't have the time or the energy to teach me how to read. That I should have already known how or have someone in my family teach me," KK said and was crying on Luke's shoulder.

"KK, why would Ms. Kingman say something like that?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I don't know but she never helps me. Without Karen, Jim, or Matt I would be a fish out of water. They practically do my English for me when they can get away with it. Just enough to keep me up with everyone else."

"KK, I want to have a talk with her tomorrow," Uncle Jesse said.

"She'll deny everything. What you see on the outside is different then the inside. I don't like her very much. I would rather have Roscoe as my teacher. At least he's more up front with you then she is," KK said and then cried into Luke's shoulder.

The next morning Uncle Jesse and Luke scheduled a conference with Ms. Kingman after school.

"Now Luke, don't go charging in there. Let Ms. Kingman state her side of the story," Uncle Jesse said after returning home from dropping KK off at school.

"Yeah I know, but KK seemed so defeated," Luke said.

"Tell me about it. I know I struggled, but I don't think it was this bad," Bo commented.

"No, Bo you didn't have this bad, but you're right Luke, she's sound defeated. I am awfully worried about her," Uncle Jesse said.

"I just hope we can figure out a way to help her before it's too late.

After school Bo and KK played on the playground while Uncle Jesse and Luke had a meeting with Ms. Kingman.

Sitting on the swings, KK asked "Bo, am I stupid or what?

"No, you're not stupid. I think the problem lies that you learn differently then others and it's very difficult for Ms. Kingman to change modes. What we all need to figure out is how you learn."

"It doesn't help that I don't even know how I learn."

"In due time we all figure that out," Bo said. He got off his swing and faced KK face to face. "Listen to me kid, one way or another we will figure this out. All of us. You don't have to face this all alone."

"Bo, when did you learn how to read?" KK asked as Bo picked her up, off the swing.

"Probably in first grade. I don't really remember. I'm sure I was taught letters and numbers in kindergarten and it went from there. I remember struggling with it though. It didn't understand at the time why I needed this skill at the time."

"I'm sure glad there's someone in this family that's understands what I am going through," KK said and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. Bo then sat down on a bench; rubbed KK's back and let her fall asleep.

Inside the classroom, Ms. Kingman was quickly cleaning up after a busy day of 20 first-graders. She didn't have an explanation as to why KK was failing English. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say Mr. Duke or Luke but she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't really want KK in her class because she felt that it was holding back the other students in her class. She hated to feel that way but she really felt KK should have been in a special education class instead of her class. But how to explain it to the Duke family?

Outside of the classroom, Uncle Jesse reminded Luke to be cordial to Ms. Kingman. "I know Luke that what she says about KK may hurt but always be polite."

"I know, but…"

"I know as well, but let's hope she has KK's best interest at heart, not her own."

There was a knock on the door. Ms. Kingman opened the door to allow Luke and Uncle Jesse in.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such a short notice, Ms. Kingman," Uncle Jesse said. "We received your note yesterday and we are very concern regarding KK's welfare."

"I can see that. Sometimes parents are too busy with their lives to care about their children and school work."

"Ms. Kingman," Luke began, "What seems to be the problem with KK in regards to English?"

"It seems that she doesn't understand anything about the English language in written form."

"We have talked about it and you are right she doesn't understand," Luke said. "What have you done to help her learn?" Luke had not meant to go on the offensive but Ms. Kingman should have known going in that KK would need more help then others.

"There's only so much I can do and then rely on parents and guardians to help out."

"I read to her every night. She still says that letters look like pictures and doesn't make any sense to her. Is there something that you can suggest to help us to help her?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. Each child…" Ms. Kingman went on. Luke felt that she was beating around the bush and really didn't have a clue on how to help KK. When she ended her speech, Luke realized that he had not listened to one bit she had said.

"Ms. Kingman, let's be realistic," Uncle Jesse said. "Admit it; you don't have a clue on how to help her. You just hope that she will learn this on her own or from someone else."

"No."

"Ms. Kingman, is it true that KK has come to you for help in the past?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Yes, I try to give it to her but I also have 19 other children to attend to. I can't afford to give all my energy to her. It's not fair to the other children."

"Well I agree. Isn't there someone in the building that can provide a few moments of one-on-one tutoring?" Luke asked.

"Well, if you asking for a reading support teacher, they're few and far between in rural Georgia. The only thing that I may be able to offer would be the student intern that works with Mr. Hiller, the other first grade teacher. He maybe able to provide some tutoring to her."

"Might as well give it a shot," Uncle Jesse said.

"When KK was tested for reading comprehension she scored at the lowest level. Since there wasn't anyone else in the class at the level I put her in the lowest level that was in the class, which was the next level up."

"Why did you decide that? She barley knows her ABC's and you expected a miracle from her to start reading?" Uncle Jesse said, trying to follow his own advice and keep calm.

"I was hoping that she would catch on eventually, but apparently that has not happened."

"So how can you tell me that she's failing English, when in reality she hasn't been taught anything?" Luke asked.

"She's technically failing, there's no if, ands, or buts. Granted she needs tutoring, but I cannot lie on a report card."

"Okay," Uncle Jesse trying to ignore Ms. Kingman's last remarks. "Why wasn't she put in the correct reading program in the first place?"

"Mr. Hiller has those students and you and Ms. Zang decided to put KK with me. Our schedules do not coincide with one another. If she went to the other room for reading she would miss something in this class."

Both Luke and Uncle Jesse couldn't believe their ears. Both of them could not believe the way that she had acted. Mr. Kilgore had recommended that KK be in her class not Mr. Hiller. Maybe he was even unaware of the situation or how Ms. Kingman felt about her students.

After a few moments of silence, Ms. Kingman spoke. "Is there anything else that you want to discuss?"

"Um, no. Thank you for your time Ms. Kingman," Uncle Jesse said. Then he and Luke got up and shook Ms. Kingman's hand and left the room.

A few feet away Uncle Jesse whispered into Luke's ear, "Go get KK and bring her to the Principal Office. I want KK to tell Mr. Kilgore in her own words about the situation in the classroom. I'm gonna do everything in my powers to get her out of that lady's class and into Mr. Hiller's, even if she has to deal with Aaron all year long."

When Uncle Jesse entered into Mr. Kilgore's office, Mr. Kilgore was getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have a moment?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Sure, anything for you Mr. Duke. Please, have a seat. Is there anything wrong?"

"Unfortunately there is and I would like KK to tell you in her own words and then I would like to have a discussion with you."

"Hey, Bo. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. She still struggling with the fact that she believes that she's stupid. She asked me again if she was and I told her that you learn a different way then others. Usually she would have woken up if she heard you coming around but I suspect that she hasn't got a good night sleep since the beginning of school."

"I hate to wake her but on the other hand she won't sleep tonight," Luke commented.

"Hey, sweetie," Bo said in a gentle voice in a vain attempt to wake her.

"Come on sleepyhead, Uncle Jesse needs you to speak to Mr. Kilgore," Luke said.

"I didn't do anything wrong," KK said in a scared and upset voice.

"No sweetheart. We want to have a meeting with Mr. Kilgore. We've learned a great deal about the teaching styles of Ms. Kingman," Luke said.

Bo and KK followed Luke to Mr. Kilgore's office.

A few minutes later Luke returned to the office with Bo and KK. Still in Bo's arms, KK hid her face and silently cried into his neck, frightened by all that was happening.

"Luke, go on in. I need a moment with KK," Bo said. When Luke looked like he wouldn't comply, Bo continued. "Luke, let me handle this one, okay?" Luke still was not sure that he should leave it to Bo but went into the office to wait for them.

It took Bo a minute to loosen the grab that KK had on him and put KK on the ground. He crouched his 6 foot 4 inch frame down to her level, "K, there's nothing to be frighten of."

"I don't want to get in trouble with Ms. Kingman."

"Why would you get in trouble?"

"Because what if it gets back to her?"

"I'm sure whatever you say won't get back to her." KK looked unconvinced. "If it does will deal with it then, okay?" Still, KK was unconvinced but rubbed the tears from her eyes and with a little push from Bo went into Mr. Kilgore's office.

Uncle Jesse could tell by the way KK was acting that she was nervous. Sitting, Uncle Jesse stretched out his arms and KK ran into them. He kept trying to reassure her that she did nothing wrong, but he could feel her nerves run amuck inside her body.

"KK," Mr. Kilgore said trying to get her attention, "I want you to tell me what has been happening in the classroom since you started the school year."

"I don't like Ms. Kingman. She doesn't teach me how to read. I ask but no help from her," KK said.

Ms. Kingman had to turn in some paperwork to the school's secretary. When she entered the door she could hear familiar voices coming from Mr. Kilgore's Office. She then realized it was Jesse Duke's voice and barged in the office. Uncle Jesse's realized who it was when KK tried to make herself so small that she couldn't be seen by her teacher.

"Ms. Kingman…," Mr. Kilgore tried to interject but was interrupted by Ms. Kingman.

"Just because your child is failing you plan to trash my reputation?" she said in loud and accusing voice.

"Ms. Kingman, please," Mr. Kilgore announced over her. "Mr. Duke is concern for his niece's welfare and wants the best for her."

"KK Duke is failing English because she has not tried hard enough to learn the alphabet."

"Ms. Kingman, is it?" Bo asked. "You teachers don't understand about children who struggle with school from the start... You don't understand the frustration and the self-esteem problems that we go through. We don't need your added pressure about passing and failing. We just need a chance to breathe and understand exactly what is being told to us." Without missing a breath, "Come on K, let's go play outside," Bo said. Taking the opportunity to escape, KK got off of Uncle Jesse's lap grabbed Bo's hand and walked out of the office and back to the playground.

Luke felt he couldn't have said it more eloquently himself.

"Ms. Kingman, it's not that K isn't trying. It's because she can't even comprehend what letters are. She barley understands how to write her own name and I'm sure that's from memorization. I'm sure she doesn't understand exactly what letters she's writing," Uncle Jesse said.

"Ms. Kingman, is that true? Does KK know the alphabet yet?" Mr. Kilgore asked.

"No, but it isn't for a lack of trying on my part."

"Maybe KK is too much for you to handle? Maybe she would do better with Mr. Hiller instead?"

"Well that might be the best solution," Ms. Kingman said and slammed the door as she left the room.

Everyone who was left in the room was shocked at what had just transpired. No one really knew what to say.

A few moments, "Mr. Duke, I don't know what to say. I explained the situation to Ms. Kingman prior to placing KK and believed that everything was fine. It makes me wonder what else is exactly going on in the classroom."

Ms. Kingman had reached her breaking point. She believed that KK was out to get her and probably had lied to everyone to get out of her class. Little did she know that KK did no such thing, but when a person is thinking irrationally anything can happen. She angrily walked back to her classroom grabbed her purse, got in her car and left as fast as she could.

Ms. Kingman spotted KK and Bo on the playground and had a few words to say to KK. She stopped her car which frightened KK because she didn't know what mood Ms. Kingman was in.

Ms Kingman walked up to where Bo and KK were. She tried to get nose to nose to KK but Bo prevented that by stepping between KK and Ms. Kingman. Even Bo was unsure of what Ms. Kingman was capable of. "Listen, you," she talked sternly to KK, "You may have won this round, but the whole world won't catered to you. Don't lie and say you have some disorder. There's no such thing as autism and everyone knows it. You are as stupid as they come and don't think the world owes you any favors," Ms. Kingman said, turned around and walked back towards her car.

"You know what Ms. Kingman," KK said, getting Ms. Kingman to stop and look at her, "you're as nutty as a fruitcake! And don't worry about me because everyone in this world gets their just reward. Just wait and see, Ms. Kingman, God will punish you for what you have done to many first graders during the past few years. You have done more harm than good and I'm glad to see you go," and then KK waived good-bye to Ms. Kingman. She was past the point of frustrated so she just turned around, got into her car, and drove away.

Watching the dust fly from the road as Ms. Kingman left, Bo high-fived KK. "Where did that speech come from?" Bo asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just know that everyone is accountable for how they act on Earth to God. It wasn't nice to call her a fruitcake but she is."

Luke, Uncle Jesse and Mr. Kilgore had seen the commotion and heard the conversation between KK and Ms. Kingman.

"Hey KK, everyone else is over there," Bo said pointing in the direction of where the three guys were standing, "Let's go meet with them."

When KK and Bo caught up with Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Mr. Kilgore the first question she asked was, "Please tell me I don't have to return to her class?"

"No, young lady. I don't believe we will be seeing her anytime soon," Mr. Kilgore announced.

"That's fine with me. If she's not going to be my teacher then who is?"

"K, you'll probably have a substitute," Bo said.

"Actually, I'm gonna ask if Mr. Hiller's student intern wants to teach the class for the rest of this week and while I work on finding a permanent teacher," Mr. Kilgore said. "I'm gonna call him right now so that he's aware of the situation."

"Come on kids," Uncle Jesse said, "It's time to go home and eat dinner."

Mr. Kilgore went back to his office to make that important phone call.

"Hello?"

"Is Steve Gleason there?"

"Speaking."

Steve, this is Mr. Kilgore…."

Balladeer: "And the rest is history. Ms. Kingman never returned to the classroom and never was heard from again. Steve would teach KK's class for the rest of that week. During reading time for the rest of the year Steve and KK would work together to improve KK's reading ability and to catch up to the skill level of her classmates. Over the course of the year they would forge a tight bond that would carry them both throughout the rest of their lives."


	4. Steven Gleason vs KK Duke

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except those that I create! Thank You

This story will take place when KK is five. (November, 1980)

**Steven Gleason vs. KK Duke**

Steven was honored to be asked to teach, even if it was only for three days. He had heard the horror stories about Ms. Kingman from other teachers that now had her students in their classes. He was surprised that an autistic five-year old child was the cause of her final demise. He knew he would have his hands full for the next few days but he was up for the challenge.

Now that KK knew that she wouldn't have to deal with Ms. Kingman again, she didn't mind talking about what Ms. Kingman had them do. Uncle Jesse had wanted peace and quite at the dinner table, but KK had never talked so much at one time in her life and Uncle Jesse wasn't going to put a stop to that. She gave Daisy a blow-by-blow detail of the day's event after talking about Ms. Kingman.

Finally Uncle Jesse had to tell KK to be quite and eat. She looked hurt but Uncle Jesse pointed out to her that she hadn't touched her food and everyone else was done. She smiled and said, "Sorry, Uncle Jesse."

"Oh there's nothing to be sorry about. You're skinny enough as it is so the more food I can get you to eat the better," Uncle Jesse said smiling.

Soon KK finished eating and felt pretty good about the day's events. That was until Luke said that she would be getting a new teacher tomorrow. Suddenly KK's attitude changed.

"What's the problem now, KK?" Luke asked seeing KK's attitude change.

"They won't be the same, will they?"

"No I don't think so. K, don't worry about it," Luke said but already knew that she would.

"Listen, it can't be as bad as Ms. Kingman," Bo said, "So don't worry. And if they are, you come get me and I'll teach them a thing or two."

"What Bo's trying to say is if there's a problem at school, you come and tell us and will help you solve it, okay?" Uncle Jesse asked KK.

"Okay, but I'm still scared."

"Well of course, that's natural. Everyone gets a bit nervous meeting someone new."

"Come on, K, let's take the General out for a spin for a little while," Bo said.

"Can I go, Uncle Jesse?" KK asked.

"Of course, just be careful you two."

"Yippee," KK said and walked out of the farmhouse with Bo.

KK was more nervous the next morning than she was the first day of school. She had never really met Mr. Gleason and didn't know who or what he was all about.

Mr. Gleason explained the situation that Ms. Kingman had a medical emergency and she would not be returning to teach the class. Uncle Jesse had told KK that she was the only one that knew the real reason but not to say anything to anyone because it was none of there business. He also explained that he was filling in this week and they would have a new teacher beginning next week.

The rest of the week went as well as expected. KK never spoke to Mr. Gleason because she wasn't too sure of him. It took her a while to speak to anyone. She had to figure them out to see if they were worth knowing. Everything seemed to be going great until late Friday afternoon when she was called to the office to speak to Mr. Kilgore, Hazzard Elementary School Principal.

"KK, have a seat," Mr. Kilgore said as he shut the door.

"I'm not in any trouble, am I?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," Mr. Kilgore said as he sat behind his desk. "Now, how do you like Mr. Gleason?"

"I don't know, don't know him."

"How would you like him to help you to learn to read?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Like I said I don't know the guy yet."

"Okay then, we'll arrange a time for him and you to get together to start working on your reading skills. I've already spoken to your Uncle Jesse and he's all for it."

"Okay."

"I'll talk to your new teacher and Mr. Gleason on Monday to figure out a good time for your two to meet."

"Is that it?" KK asked feeling like she was going to go through the same thing that happened with Ms. Kingman.

"Yes it is. Don't worry KK; he's not like Ms. Kingman. He'll give you one-on-one tutoring and in no time you'll be caught up to where your peers are at."

After that KK got down from the chair that she was sitting in and left the room. She really felt that this was not going to help the situation but was willing to give it a try.

KK had been unusually quite the entire weekend but when asked if something was bothering her she just replied that nothing was. Uncle Jesse and Luke both knew something was wrong, but felt that if KK didn't want to talk about it then let it be. Couldn't make someone talk about their problems no matter what age they were.

When asked for a ride to school on Monday, she declined the offer saying that she needed the time to think things out. It was odd, because KK loved the General Lee more than anything, but they knew that she was going through something that she would have to deal on her own so they let her be.

When KK got to school she wasn't gonna rush into talking to the teacher right away. She had done that with Ms. Kingman and see where that lead too. She just needed time to figure out about her new teacher and this Mr. Gleason fellow. Sure he had the best intentions but what if he was another Ms. Kingman? She wouldn't say a word to him until she was sure that he was okay.

Her new teacher was a Mr. Stone who had just graduated from college and really didn't know what he was getting into but appreciated the chance to get his feet wet in the field. KK wasn't too sure of him since he was 6'4" which to KK felt like a giant to her 3'6" frame. When attendance was taken, KK didn't make a peep to tell the teacher that she was here. Instead Matt said it for her explaining that she is extremely shy around strangers and it might take awhile for her to speak to him.

When 10:30 a.m. rolled around, Mr. Gleason came to her classroom to get KK personally. Although KK was a bit nervous, he had not shown any behavior that resembled Ms. Kingman so she did feel safe with him alone. She still though kept to her guns that she was speaking to him for a little bit until she got to know him better. So when they started it was a bit uncomfortable for him because she wouldn't speak. He had expected this because she hadn't spoken to him for the three days that they were in the same classroom together.

"Listen, KK, whenever you feel comfortable with me to speak, you let me know. But for now, I will tell you what each letter of the alphabet look like so you can start memorizing them, okay?" Steve said but all he got back was a cold stare from KK.

At lunch that day Matt wanted to know what went on.

"He just showed me the letters of the alphabet," KK said as they ate lunch.

"You stuck to your guns?"

"Yep. He's cool with it, but I don't know how much longer this can go on?"

"K, I'm sure he's not as bad as Ms. Kingman. You've got to give him a chance."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I didn't have autism right now so I could be in a group with you guys."

"Well, hopefully this will help you catch up to us. Just stick to them until you're sure he's okay and after that let him help you."

It was a week or so before KK felt comfortable enough to actually say words to him. Actually, Mr. Gleason was shocked by it. He still felt that she wasn't comfortable enough to speak to him.

Mr. Gleason stopped what he was doing and wanted to have a conversation with her. "KK, what made you start speaking?"

"You're a pretty cool guy. I just needed to be comfortable with you."

"K, you're a pretty courageous young lady."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that you have autism. But by trying to learn how to read and facing that mean teacher of yours takes a lot of guts."

"Do you really think so?" KK said smiling.

"Yes, I do. Not many five-year olds have enough courage as you do."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Let me guess, it has nothing to do with me but a certain cousin of mine?"

"How did you know?"

"Because every new guy in time wants to see if they can hook up with her. Believe me you're not the first or the last. What I can tell you is that she works at the Boar's Nest. Maybe you can hook up there."

"Thanks."

**Epilogue**

There was a bond that KK and Steve had together. It was something that clicked between them and they seemed to work well together. She was disappointed that he had to leave at the end of the school year and wished he could get a job as a teacher here in Hazzard. She made a mental note that she would do everything in her power to make that happen.

Daisy and Steve would go out on a few dates, but Steve was just in love with the body, not the girl. Daisy was nice and everything, but Steve didn't feel a connection. He did become friends with the whole Duke clan which would lead to eating dinners at the farmhouse, enjoying a beer or two at the Boar's Nest, and even helping out when the Dukes needed to get out of a tight jam.


End file.
